A soldier's downfall
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When Zeke reviles he doesn't actually have a home, even though his hologram technology doesn't work while he's sleeping, Ra offers to take him in for the break. But when Zeke's immune system isn't strong enough to block an illness, Ra soon finds it's hard to take care of an alien. To make matters worse, he says something terrible, and the alien runs off...
1. A place to stay

**I Think I should do this story now. I remember wanting to do it a while ago, and I forgot all about it. ^_^"**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ra smiled as the group chatted, trying in vain to get in on it.

A break had come around for the little monsters, so they decided to walk around the town for a while. It was only for a week, but hey, no school was ALWAYS amazing. Even Richard and Jimmy had a break from school, so they had decided to tag along. And where ever Richard went, Zeke and Thatch were not far behind. Thatch, as he was the human's best friend, and Zeke, because his knowledge of earth was limited. Even if he had been here for a couple of years, he still felt a bit paranoid around humans. Hence why he hung around Richard. He always felt most comfortable around the pale fleshie.

The mummy smiled when he found Thatch laughing nervously at Mantha's joke. The strange thing was, his face was turning red, and he refused to look the girl in the eyes. Ra couldn't help but wonder why he had been doing that so much lately. It wasn't like Thatch was uncomfortable around girls. He hung around DummyGirl, Harpy, Loreli, Lexi and Amber no problem. It was just Mantha. Did he feel like she hated him or something?

" So Zeke. "

Ra felt his ears perk up uopn hearing Casper's voice. He figured he COULD listen in. After all, they WERE in a large group. It wasn't technically evesdropping.

" How are you liking things here on earth? "

The currently black haired looking human simply shrugged to his question, scratching his head a bit.

" It's ok. The food's a bit disgusting, but at least it isn't, you know, harmful. "

Zeke explained.

" Well, actually the water is. It burns everytime I touch it. Swallowing it would be disasterous. "

" Oooh... "

Mantha cooed in realization.

" So THAT'S why you looked like you were burning that night Thatch died. "

Mantha looked slightly nervous when she realized she brought up Thatch's death. The creatures had been avoiding this topic for a while now, as everytime they mentioned it, even only slightly, Thatch would flip out. He'd start by sweating, then he'd get teary eyed, and finally, he'd just break down. Muttering to himself, crying, and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. They knew he faced Frost, Charlene and his parents, but it seemed like something else happened that he wasn't telling them. They wanted to help him, but he wouldn't tell them why he kept getting so traumatized.

Turning to the gray vampire, Mantha was deeply relived to find he hadn't heard her. He had been to busy talking to Richard. The zombie girl sighed, and turned her attention back to Zeke.

" Uh, yeah. Water of any kind burns. I try to avoid it, really. "

" Any thing else about earth that you enjoy? "

" Well, I like learning about creatures. "

He explained, a small sparkle of excitement in his currently emerald eyes.

" How they have such amazing powers, how some of their appearances differ from a humans, and- Oh!- how ghosts are the really the spirits of a deceased human! "

Mantha chuckled a bit, covering her mouth to keep from being heard.

" Don't they have creatures or ghosts on YOUR planet? "

Zeke frowned a bit, folding his hand behind his back.

" Alas, no. My planet doesn't believe in creatures. And ghosts cant be produced on my planet. Since we are built, born in some areas, we are still made like machines. Robots, if you will. Although we are living, and can be birthed naturally, we only live through our LSS. Once thats gone and we die, thats it. "

" That's it? "

Ra couldn't help himself from asking.

" Nothing else happens? You don't go to heaven? "

" No. We also don't believe in that. Our souls are... fake. Artificial. Again, we're robots. We, um, don't have a real soul..."

Everyone could tell it was getting harder for Zeke to talk about this, so they all dropped this subject. Things fell eerily silent for a bit, no one sure about what to say. Finally, Casper cleared his throat, gaining the aliens attention.

" So. What's it like living with Richard? "

Zeke's eyes grew wide at this question, letting his arms droop back to his sides.

" Oh, I don't live with Richard. "

" You don't? "

" No. Mr. Bradley would flip if he saw me. My hollogramic image doesn't work while I'm sleeping. "

" So... "

Richard said softly, obviously getting very concerned about his alien friend.

" Where DO you live? "

Zeke fell silent, rubbing his right leg with his left foot, seemingly refusing to answer the question. And that's when it hit everyone: Zeke didn't have a home.

How could this alien NOT have a home? He'd JUST said his hollogram doesn't work while he's sleeping! Not having a PLACE to sleep was just plain dangerous! And Ra wasn't going to stand for it! The mummy grabbed Zeke's arm, forcing him to look at him.

" You can NOT sleep on the streets! "

" Well, what can I do? "

Zeke retorted, yanking his arm away. He never did like it when people did things like that...

" I don't exactly have money or a job... I'm disguised as a twelve year old. "

" Well... at least stay with me while I'm on break. "

If his disguise hadn't been on, his antennae would have stood up tall. That's how surprised he was to hear Ra's offer.

" R-really? "

He mumbled, getting a gentle nod out of Ra.

" Of course! I can't let you get caught. "

Slowly, Zeke smiled warmly, not used to people actually attempting to be nice to him. The boy held his hand out, slowly shaking the mummy's hand.

" That would be wonderful. Thank you. "

* * *

**Ending this here. :)**


	2. Enter the tomb

**Part 2. I hope you like, cause I'm just a teeny bit lost. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke smiled widely as the ship pirate ship moved closer and closer to the pyramids. He eagerly eyed the sand, and the landscape, having never been to this part of the world. He absolutely LOVED this part of the world. It was nice and toasty despite it being nighttime, and the atmosphere was MUCH different than that of Twilight Town or Deedstown. And it was absolutely fascinating for him. That, and the feel of the wind whistling on his antenna was a wonderful sensation.

The alien turned and smiled at Ra, who smiled back softly. The two were the last ones on the ship, as they WERE heading all the way to a dessert. No one else lived out here.

Zeke soon pushed himself away from the railing and zipped over to the bell, climbing up to where Cappy was driving. He looked over the land, loving the air that blew against his face, blowing his hair everywhere.

" This yher first ride on the old ship, mate? "

Zeke turned to face Cappy, smiling although he knew the pirate couldn't see.

" Yeah. "

He sighed happily, looking back out at the scenery.

" It's really incredible. I've never been in a vehicle like this. How does it fly? "

" I ain't so sure you'll understand it laddie. "

Zeke smirked. This guy OBVIOUSLY didn't know he was an alien. But perhaps that was a good thing for now.

" Try me. "

Cappy sighed and slowly began to explain the best he could. And all Ra could do was listen, amazed at how much Zeke seemed to understand. Though he probably shouldn't be all that surprised. Zeke probably knew much more than he normally let on._ ' Maybe it'll be fun having him around for the week. ' _Ra thought excitedly.

* * *

Finally the ship came to a halt. Good timing, as Cappy had finally finished explaining the ship to Zeke too. The two walked down the ramp, waving and saying goodbye to Cappy. Zeke turned around and marveled at the pyramid before him. Structures like this did not exist back home, and they were incredible to the Novian.

He was so taken back he almost didn't see Ra moving inside. Immediately he rushed after him, soon walking at his side. To be honest, despite how excited he was, he was still a bit nervous. Mummy books were very hard to find on planet Nov, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew he could handle it. He's been to multiple different planets before, but not knowing what to expect was nerve wracking.

Soon the two entered what the Novian assumed was the main room of the pyramid. Around him were a few golden idols, many Egyptian hieroglyphics, and at the back of the room were two thrones with older mummies sitting upon them._ ' Those must be Ra's parents. '_ Zeke thought with a smile. Although, his smile soon faltered as the two eyes him suspiciously.

The older creatures rose from their thrones and approached the children. They payed Zeke no mind right away, and simply bent down and hugged Ra.

" It's great to see you again Ra! "

His mother said happily, lightly pinching the mummy boy's cheek. Then the man- Ra's father- stood up and turned to acknowledge Zeke.

" Who's this son? "

Ra smiled and disconnected from his parents, turning to face Zeke as well.

" This is Zeke. He's an alien. He doesn't have anywhere to stay, and I was hoping he could at least stay here for the break. "

" Awwww! "

The woman cried, walking over and cupped the aliens face. Zeke's face turned bright blue at the contact, but he didn't scurry away, as it would be rude.

" He doesn't have anywhere to stay?! "

" My boy, where have you been sleeping? "

The man asked. Zeke frowned slightly, looking off towards the right.

" I've, um... been sleeping in an ally-way... "

The two older mummies looked at the alien in shock, both backing up a little.

" ... That's not safe... "

The woman muttered, turning to her husband in a pleading manner. The pharaoh smiled at his wife's kind nature and returned his gaze to the alien.

" You may stay here until the weeks up. Might I suggest finding living arrangements once you return to Deedstown? "

Zeke smiled and nodded, now pulling away from the woman's grasp.

" Th-thank you so much! I-I'll remember to do that! "

" Good. Now, why don't you and Ra go get set up for the night? "

Ra smiled warmly before grabbing the aliens arm.

" Sure dad. Come on Zeke. "

* * *

" I like your room. "

Zeke said softly, smiling at the sight of more hieroglyphics, and a sarcophagus on the left side of the room. Ra blushed a tiny bit, moving to the right side of the room. The creature placed a good deal of fabric down, smoothing it into a bed like position.

" Thanks man. I uh, hope this will be soft enough for you. "

Zeke smirked, walking over and placing a reassuring hand on the mummy's shoulder.

" It's perfect Ra. "

As if to prove his point, the Novian jumped down into the silky fabric, landing on his side. Ra couldn't help but laugh at the other's childish actions before heading over to his sarcophagus and crawling inside.

" Whelp. See you in the morning buddy. "

" Night Ra. "

The mummy closed the lid, leaving Zeke to his thoughts. The Novian rolled onto his other side, facing the wall now. This was going to be a good vacation. He just knew it. Ra was awesome, and his parents seemed nice. Ra's father even gave him a bit of advice. It was really good advice too.

Suddenly Zeke coughed, feeling like something was itching his throat horribly. He covered it up with his hand so Ra wouldn't over hear, and was relieved when the fit subsided._ 'What was that...? ' _He mentally mumbled, scratching his neck a bit under the collar. _'Was it the dust around here or something...? ' _He began to cough harshly again, keeping his mouth covered. This coughing continued to fill the night, getting worse each new wave.

* * *

**It has started. X3**

**Also, if anyone knows the names of Ra's parents, I'd be very grateful if you told me. ;)**


	3. Day 1: dust

**Chappie 3. Since I'm here, I wanna take a moment to say I've started a poll on what story you all might want to read next. If you need more info, send me a message. If you're a guest, leave me a review or something and tell me which you want to learn more about, and I'll tell you in the chapter after you reviewed. ;)**

**Also, to my guest reviewer Firefox, she sounds absolutely AMAZING! I would love to use her, but i don't think she can be Jack's sister. It's the complicated story line of the three brothers. Sorry. I'd love to talk to you more about her, but do you think you can create a fanfiction account? It would be a bit easier to talk to you. ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ra smiled a bit as he lifted the lid of his sarcophagus. He'd slept very well, probably due to the fact he was home now, and he was excited to start the day. Especially since he had a guest here with him. One that was eager to learn everything about mummies, or creatures in general. It would be fun to teach such an advanced life form.

Slowly the mummy climbed out of his golden bed and made his way over to the still slumbering alien, about to shake the other awake, when he heard the alien begin coughing. He normally would've dismissed any coughing in the pyramid, but this caught his attention when he heard how HARSH the coughing was. It sounded like it really hurt his throat too. It was downright worrying.

Luckily Zeke soon regained his breath and settled in the cloth. His serpent tongue stuck out of his mouth for a brief moment before clicking it a few times. As if his mouth was dry. Which wouldn't be surprising really.

_' Why was he coughing like that...? ' _Ra thought worriedly, his hands frozen in the air, almost not wanting to wake the alien up. But he knew it had to be breakfast time about now, and he doubted Zeke would want to sleep through food. He remembered Richard saying that despite the aliens really thin- almost feminine really- figure he could eat at least 10x his body weight. It was ridiculous really.

Gently he began to shake the Novian. He was NOT expecting to see Zeke flinch as badly as he had, but was very grateful that Zeke didn't instinctively slap him. His eyes DID snap open in shock though. He calmed down when he found it was only Ra though. Although... there was something a bit off about the alien right now. His cheeks held a very tiny tint of blue. It wasn't terribly noticeable, but it was still concerning.

" Good morning. "

Zeke greeted cheerfully, sitting up and scrubbing his right eye free of sleep. It was strange for him to admit, but the alien looked adorable right now. He had a little kitten face. Slowly the alien stood up, the kitten face being replaced with a grimace.

Ra frowned at the grimace, wanting to reach out to him, but remained frozen in shock.

" A-are you ok Zeke? "

Zeke turned to look at the mummy before smiling brightly.

" Yeah why? "

Now, Ra wanted nothing more than to tell Zeke why he'd asked, but at the same time, he knew the alien would be in denial. There would be no point really. So he merely shook his head instead and motioned the other to follow him towards the door. Which Zeke did without much question.

* * *

The day had passed by like a breeze, and Ra was quite taken back by how much Zeke ate. He'd been warned about it, but was still amazed. And to make matters worse, it was all creature food. Seriously, Zeke was full of surprises.

The two were now exploring the pyramid, the alien absolutely fascinated with everything. He couldn't understand a WORD of the hieroglyphics, yet he loved looking at them, and trying to figure them out. He actually got close to figuring out a couple of their meanings a few times too. It was incredible how quickly he caught onto things.

There was only one concerning thing about Zeke right now. He had been coughing a great deal since he'd woken up. He kept trying to over it, but Ra still noticed. This coughing was horrible sounding, more than just the dust even. Ra had yet to confront him, but he knew it was likely Zeke would deny everything.

But he changed his mind THIS time. THIS time Zeke practically doubled over in a coughing fit. His right hand covered his mouth, whilst his left one clutched tightly at his waist line. This was enough. Ra needed to know if he was alright. Carefully, as to not startle the alien into attack mode, he placed a hand on his shoulder, jumping him only slightly. Zeke's fit subsided, and he looked at the mummy, his eyes lined with small purple colored tears. Probably only due to the intensity of the coughing, but still...

" Zeke, are you alright? "

" Y-yeah. "

Zeke hurried, putting on a bright grin.

" Just not used to the dusty pyramid is all. "

_' ... Huh... ' _Ra mentally hummed, looking off to the side._ ' Dusty pyramid... '_

" Anyway, I'm a little tired. "

Zeke said softly, his voice sounding weaker than normal.

" Mind if I head to bed? "

" ... Sure... "

Ra mumbled, almost not acknowledging what Zeke had said.

" I'll be there soon... "

" Cool. "

As Zeke hurried off, Ra stood firm, Zeke's words playing back in his mind._ ' Dust... '_

* * *

**Done for now. Also, final note, Demonwulf got deactivated! NOOO! Don't worry, I'll try to find a way for you to get back on! T_T**


	4. Day 2: collapsed

**Getting started a bit earlier today. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm so happy! I graduated from high school! :D**

* * *

Ra snapped awake at the sound of coughing that morning. And slowly, quietly, he cracked open his sarcophagus, simply watching Zeke to make sure he was alright. The night had passed, and Ra was still pondering Zeke's condition. The alien SAID he was fine, but Ra knew better. No one coughed THIS bad if they were fine. And Zeke OBVIOUSLY wasn't going to tell him the truth. It was a pride thing, or something. But Ra was going to figure it out. He had to...

Right now, Zeke was sitting up in his make shift bed, coughing even more violently than yesterday, if that was even possible. His eyes were clenched shut, his antenna forced down, and his hands were either gripping his waist line or covering his mouth. He looked like he was in immense pain, maybe even close to a few tears falling.

Finally the fit subsided, much to Ra's relief. However, his fear came RUSHING back once Zeke moved the hand against his mouth. There, stuck on his black gloved hand, was a bright blue liquid, slowly running down his hand. Now, Ra's first assumption was that it was water, but two things disproved this theory. One, Zeke couldn't even TOUCH water, let alone DRINK it. And two, it wasn't nearly as transparent was water was. It was thicker, and it reminded him of blood.

Ra could feel his body grow cold upon thinking this, realizing he could very well be right. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen Zeke's blood before- as he WAS alien, and it was BOUND to be different- but he figured that was all it could be right now.

Ra wanted nothing more than to confront Zeke about this now, but knew better than to, as Zeke would STILL deny everything. Even if he was coughing up blood, he'd never admit to being hurt. Ra would have to bind his time a little longer, and wait to see if his condition worsened to the point he couldn't deny his condition any longer. It was a terrible plan, and he knew it. But it was the only way to corner the alien.

He watched Zeke a bit longer, and he noticed something a bit more... unusual. Zeke had reached his clean hand up and gripped his forehead, eyes clenched shut in obvious pain._ 'Headache? '_ Ra pondered._ ' He has a headache too? I thought he only had a cough... ' _Despite how obvious it might be to anyone else, Ra couldn't put two and two together to figure out how OBVIOUS the answer was. He still didn't know what was wrong with him...

Zeke soon stood up, one hand tightly clutching his waist line, shaking with every step he took. It almost looked like he was going to throw up or something. Or like his stomach was cramping up. Was it maybe an alien thing? Once Zeke was out of the room, Ra opened the lid all the way and worked his way out of the sarcophagus. He really wanted to know what was wrong with the Novian right now. He looked like he was in so much pain, it was sad to see...

He really hoped Zeke would tell him... he couldn't stand seeing him like this...

* * *

" Honey, are you alright? "

The mummy woman asked the alien softly, fighting the urge to reach over and feel his forehead. The mummy family and the alien were in the dinning hall now, eating dinner, and the mummies were looking at the alien in concern. Throughout the day, Zeke had been growing considerably worse. He had officially given up trying to hide his coughing, and would double over in his coughing fits. He appeared to get dizzy every once in a while and would have to use the walls for support. He couldnt think straight, as the hierogliyphics he had understood the day before were now not known. And he had began sweating profoundly, his face beginning to turn a bright blue. He was anything BUT fine anymore.

Zeke looked up at the woman from picking at his plate before looking back down, his crimson eyes lowering in despair. Another thing, his appetite had significantly changed since yesterday. Yesterday he had three helpings of food per meal. Now he had barely taken a bite. It was almost like he felt sick to his stomach.

" I'm fine ma'am... "

He answered, his antenna twitching horribly.

" With all due respect Zeke, it has become clear that you are, indeed, not fine. "

The pharaoh said sternly, getting Zeke to visibly cringe.

" I am fine, sir. "

He said slightly harshly. His voice was gruff, and shaky, yet his soldier taught speech didn't waver. He still addressed the adults as sir, or ma'am.

" I am just a little tired. "

" Zeke, why won't you tell us what's wrong?! "

Ra yelped, not noticing Zeke's antenna twitch further from the sound. It seemed like they were highly sensitive right now.

Zeke glared at the mummy, slamming his hands down on the table.

" Nothing's wrong with me! "

He hissed coldly, as if Ra's comment had been a huge insult to him.

" I'm perfectly f-! "

Suddenly Zeke cut himself off, his eyes widening greatly. No one knew this, but the alien's vision began to haze, and small red dots were seen everywhere. It really made him feel weak. Lightheaded. Sick. He had to get out of here. He knew what was about to befall him. He knew the inevitable truth.

He immediately got up and attempted to head to the room, when the pain became unbearable. He didn't know what had happened until he felt the cool ground hit his cheek. He couldn't even comprehend the sounds of shock and concern around him as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Poor Zeke... Goodnight everyone! **


	5. Day 3: discovered illness

**I forgot to say in the last chapter, but so far it looks like Forgotten Birthday is winning the poll. I'd really appreciate if you all voted. I'll put the description to the stories on my profile page, so please be sure to vote! ;)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

_The sounds filtering around the room were almost going unheard to the boy. The only sound he could truly comprehend was the sound of his own heavy breathing._

_He knew he was laying down, but it felt like he was floating, the world spinning around him. The room felt hot, even though he knew nothing was draped on his body. Everything hurt... he could feel his antenna twitching violently behind him... his stomach ached and he almost felt as though he was going to be sick. He knew he wouldn't, as he had a VERY powerful stomach, but it hurt as his stomach was cramping horribly._

_What was going on...? His eyes tried to open, but they only opened for a second before he closed them again, not being able to keep them open. They felt heavy, and even this dim light around him hurt them._

_He was sweating greatly as well, and even though his alien sweat didn't emanate a smell, it still felt peculiar when it dried. It made him feel gross to be frank. Oh how he longed to feel his alien water against his forehead. Or any liquid really._

_He could subconsciously feel a hand clasp against his own, giving it a small squeeze. He wanted to squeeze back, to let them know he acknowledge their presence, but he felt numb. He couldn't move his hand. He couldn't even pull away, as the mummy's five fingered hand was crushing his simple three fingered hand. He would never get used to holding an earthling's hand... never... ever..._

_He could feel his consciousness fading out, his thoughts dimming greatly. He almost fell into a restless sleep, when he felt a HORRIBLE, BURNING sensation against his forehead, shocking all sleepiness and lack of consciousness out of his system. He let out an earsplitting scream, hurting his throat even further. _

* * *

" Mom! "

Ra cried, rushing over and ripping the water soaked cloth off of Zeke's forehead.

" Water is like ACID to him! "

Throwing the wash cloth towards the corner of the room, he swiftly grabbed the alien's shoulders, trying to keep him from thrashing. It only had a minimal effect, as the thrashing slowed, but he began whimpering uncontrollably as an alternative. But on the bright side, Zeke finally opened his eyes. The shine they normally held was gone, and it almost looked like he was a hollow shell of his former self.

The alien's head slowly rolled to face Ra, but Ra couldn't even tell if he was looking at him. Slowly the mummy let him go, and Zeke soon relaxed in the fabrics that was his bed.

" Are you ok Zeke? "

Ra asked gently, getting a soft nod out of the alien. The Novian looked back up at the ceiling, his hands slowly gripping the sheets.

" Y-yeah... "

He mummered, his voice much quieter than it would normally be.

" S-sorry... for screaming like that... I was... surprised... "

" N-no. Don't apologize. "

Ra said softly, placing now a dry cloth against the others forehead.

" You did nothing wrong... "

Zeke looked at him before smiling, placing his gloved hand against the cloth.

" I should be the one apologizing... "

Ra muttered, frowning, and looking off to the side. Zeke soon noticed this as well, and turned back to him, looking deeply confused.

" Wh-why should you-? "

The alien cut himself off, coughing violently into his fist, trying desperately to catch his breath.

" THATS why! "

Ra yelped, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

" The dust made you sick! My family has lived and DIED here! I forgot there must've been something in the air that could spread disease! And since your immune system hasn't had to deal with it before... "

The mummy trailed off as he finished, watching as the Novian's hand flopped helplessly back onto the fabric.

" So I'm sick then... "

Zeke confirmed for himself, clenching his eyes shut and gripping the fabrics once again. It seemed like he was feeling much worse than he was willing to admit. Shakes had begun to grip his tiny frame, and Ra knew he was in pain. Slowly the mummy stood up off his knees, turning to find his parents had long since left the room._ ' I should tell them more about what Zeke can and can't do... ' _He thought sadly, looking down at the latter. _' We have to take care of him any way we can... '_ Ra hesitantly began walking towards the door, hoping not to disturb Zeke at all. As he neared the door, he heard a soft, sad voice mutter something.

" ... I want my mom... "

He froze in the doorway and turned to face Zeke once again. The Novian was now curled up in a fetal position, looking like he wanted to cry. Ra frowned and hurried to find his parents. Luckily they were right in the lobby; easy to find. They looked... complacent. Deep in thought.

The queen turned to her son, slowly bending down beside him.

" Is he alright love? "

Ra frowned, looking down.

" I think he's putting up a front... he's feeling worse than he's letting on. "

" Ra, you should be the one to take care of him. "

He pharaoh said to his son, crossing his arms.

" You know him best. We shall give you whatever you need, but you must care for him. After all... he HAS been asleep for a full day. "

Yes it was the next day now, about the time Zeke had passed out the day before. Zeke had slept for an entire day.

Ra frowned, realizing his parents were right. They knew nothing about the alien. And even if he didn't know much about him either, he still knew more about him than his parents. Besides, how difficult could it really be?

* * *

**Aw... Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Day 4: treating

**I feel like this chapter won't be very long... I'm sorry if I'm right, but I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**P.S. Demonwulf, I'm sorry. I can't find anything... :( You could always create a new account, If that helps at all... :)**

* * *

_Ra slowly brought over a glass of apple juice to the Novian, hoping the other was awake to drink it. Zeke needed his sleep, but he hadn't had anything to drink in a while now, and it was important he stayed hydrated. Another day had gone by, and Zeke had YET to wake up. He was wiggling a great deal in his sleep as well, like he was either unbearably hot, or he was having a nightmare. Either way, he was beginning to worry him._

_Upon reaching the alien's side, he was sad to find Zeke wasn't awake yet. But it looked like he was done wiggling about. He was resting soundly now, curled up and huddled by the wall. One hand was gingerly pressed against the stone wall, as if he took great comfort in being by the wall. Like he wanted something..._

_Slowly Ra placed the glass down, deciding to stay close until the other woke up. Seriously, there was no telling when that could be. And Ra wanted to be there when he woke up. It was clear Zeke was going to need all the help he could get. _

_He soon found the alien was sweating profoundly, and he knew he had to cool him down anyway possible. Looking down a bit, he began to eye the other's boots. They were pitch black and looked rather heavy._ ' Those look like they be uncomfortable after a while... '_ He confirmed for himself. Slowly he grabbed the boots and carefully pulled them off. Once off, not only was he surprised the alien didn't wear socks, but he was also surprised by the other's feet. _

_Just as his hands lacked a few fingers, Zeke lacked a few toes as well. He had two toes on each foot, and each one was long and pointed, a very visible bend at the bend. Ra found himself almost mesmerized by them, as he'd never seen anything like them before. They were so interesting to him... he couldn't help but touch them, pulling back slightly when Zeke's foot twitched upon contact. Ra smiled widely and gently grabbed the curve in the toe. It was smooth despite the bend, and slowly he moved up and down the toe. He couldn't help it. It was so unusual for the mummy. _

_Just then a rumbly sound could be heard, and Ra soon realized it was the aliens stomach. He couldn't help but giggle at the loud sound, as he didn't think one so skinny could produce such a hearty growl. The mummy stood up again and decided he should go find the Novian something to eat. Something soothing to his stomach, yet would still fill him up. And that did NOT have any water._

* * *

Zeke sighed, stretching himself out and rubbing his eyes. He was so tired... despite how long he'd been sleeping, he still felt unbelievably tired... Slowly he sat up and subconsciously scratched at the sides of his L.S.S. He was feeling just a little better- at least he thought he did- and he was able to think better than he had been for the last couple of days.

He was sick... with an earth illness he didn't even know the name to. This was terrible... he didn't care so much that he was sick, he cared more about the fact he was now a burden to his hosts. This was the last thing he'd wanted to do... he almost didn't want to stay here because he didn't want to be a burden to anyone. And now that was ALL that he was doing...

" Zeke? "

Zeke felt his antenna spring up upon hearing his name, turning and finding Ra standing there with a bowl of some form of creature food.

" How are you feeling? And better? "

Zeke looked down, unable to lie and say he was, when he noticed he didn't have his boots on. His antenna now stood up straight, and it looked like he was panicking greatly. He brought his feet back onto the fabric and shoved them straight down into the endless amounts of cloth to hide his feet.

" Wh-where are my boots?! "

He said frantically.

" Zeke, what's wrong?! "

Ra asked swiftly, placing the bowl down by the other's feet.

" Why are you freaking out?! "

" I-I don't want people to see my feet! "

" Why? "

The mummy asked softly, sitting down beside the alien.

" There's nothing WRONG with them. They look fine. "

Zeke's turned bluer- if that was even possible- and he looked down and away from the other.

" Well... earthlings have five toes, and their not NEARLY as long as mine... I... I guess I'm just a little... self conscious about them... "

" Just curious... "

Ra mumbled, bringing a hand up to his chin.

" Does Richard know about your feet? "

" Oh yeah. "

Zeke said calmly, looking a lot less freaked out now.

" Richard knows almost everything about me. My hands, my feet, my antenna, my eyes, and... "

He began blushing madly again, looking off to the side.

" Eh... some more... embarrassing qualities about my species... "

Ra really wanted to ask what he was talking about (hinting about), but he knew Zeke wouldn't tell him. Especially if it was embarrassing. Slowly the mummy pulled the Novian's feet out of the fabric, and kept the left one up in the air. Zeke leaned back at this, his elbows propping him up, looking confused as heck. Although, this confusion changed as he felt the mummy's thumbs put pressure on the middle of his foot.

" A-ah-! "

Zeke yelped, falling on his back as his hands covered his eyes. His feet were also quite sensitive- and usually sore- and he always twitched and yelped when someone placed pressure on it.

" Wh-what are you-?! "

" As weird as it may sound to you, "

Ra explained, smirking at the alien's reactions.

" This will actually help you relax. "

Zeke didn't respond, his feet merely kept twitching in shock. In an attempt to take his mind off this peculiar sensation, he looked at the bowl and the glass of apple juice the mummy had left on the floor, and brought out two mechanical hands from his L.S.S., lifting them up and lowering the bowl onto his chest.

Ra froze for a moment upon seeing the metal limbs, and couldn't help but ask.

" How does your L.S.S. work, Zeke? "

Zeke looked at him, a spoon still in his mouth, before moving it and swallowing what he had.

" It's a bit hard to explain... but it works through my mind. My L.S. is connected to me. In every way. Heart, mind, and artificial soul. I mentally tell it what I need, like spider limbs, extra hands, a hologram, a machine gun, or even a coat or something. It can generate it without issue. "

" Really?! "

Ra yelped, a small twinkle entering his eyes in pure amazement.

" So say I needed a screamcycle... could it make that?! "

Zeke smirked, and from the lower left spot on his L.S., came out a closed hand. Ra almost thought it was going to punch him, but instead it opened, and in the palm of it was the most perfect screamcycle he had ever seen.

" Does that answer your question? "

" Dude... "

Ra mumbled.

" So... awesome... "

Zeke smiled warmly now and went to take another bite of his food, when his cheeks turned a very deep shade of blue. He clenched his eyes shut, sticking his tongue out and had his metal hand put it on the ground.

" You ok man...? "

Ra asked, truly looking concerned for the alien.

" ... ngh... "

Zeke groaned, covering his mouth now. Ra frowned, realizing what was wrong, and slowly backed away from the alien. Immediately he rushed off, looking for some kind of container.

Zeke whimpered, taking a few deep breaths and attempted to calm his stomach._ ' Looks like eating is out of the question... ' _He mentally sighed, dropping the glass on the ground and retracting his extra limbs. Slowly he laid back down on his side, curling up in a tight ball, uttering a tiny sigh in tiredness. This was going to be a long recovery...

* * *

**Done! Out of ideas. XD**

**Hope you liked!**


	7. Day 5: harsh words and regret

**OMG! Had some extra time, and now I can post 2 chapters today! :D**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Ra sighed, pacing around back and forth in frustration. The night had passed, and so had most of the day. It was at least 10 in the evening now and, to be quite frank, Ra had just about HAD it with Zeke. The alien had needed soooo much help throughout the course of the day. He needed some medicine to help sooth his throat. He needed something cold for his headache, but it couldn't be ice, and the mummy had VERY little cold things in the pyramid. Zeke refused to eat anything, and once in a while, when Ra was trying to wake him up from his sleep, Zeke would either kick him or hit his nose. He knew the alien was unconscious, and would never do it had he been awake, but the mummy couldn't help but be a little irritated with it...

Which was why the mummy was now in his lobby, pacing around and grumbling to himself softly. He thought he'd be able to take care of Zeke no problem, but he was wrong. Zeke was just so-! S-so-!

" Frustrating! "

Ra yelped, covering his mouth in an attempt not to be heard. But he couldn't help what he just said. Zeke had been so simple to help the first two days, and now suddenly he'd become a pain in the rear! What had happened in the last couple of days that had to change the alien so drastically?! Seriously, now it was just a horrible burden to take care of him!

" He's become such a horrible burden! "

Ra bellowed, grabbing the bandages on the side of his head and pulled on them greatly. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He wasn't normally this harsh to people. The only person he'd ever been this harsh to before was Thatch, but that was when he was still a bully. Why was he lashing out so badly now? He knew Zeke couldn't help being sick...

" But he COULD try to ask for easier to get things! "

The mummy yelped, fisting his hands down and stomping his foot. He knew he was sounding horrible now, and he wanted to stop. But the thoughts he had been harboring for a while now were just spilling out of him like a faucet. And he couldn't get it to stop. He couldn't stop the venomous words from coming out of him. He couldn't blame Zeke for anything- he knew that. He really knew that. But he couldn't help this tantrum...

" That stupid alien! "

He cried, no longer holding back. No longer bothering with his volume.

" So annoying! Doesn't he REALIZE how hard it is to get him the things he needs?! Doesn't he REALIZE we have a limit on what cold things we have?! "

Ra turned on his heels, stomping around now and just acting like a spoiled little brat.

" I don't know what he needs! I don't know how to help him! Why can't he REALIZE that?! I wish I'd never let him stay here! "

The mummy turned again, stomping over to the other wall.

" So annoying! He can't do anything without me! Can't even stand up! He's so pathetic! I bet he'd be like this even if he wasn't here! He is a sad excuse for an alien! "

Ra turned again and was about to continue his rant, when something caught his eye. The last couple of times he'd turned, he'd been turning towards the wall without an entrance to another room. But THIS time... when he turned... he turned towards the entrance to his room. And as he was going to keep pacing, he saw someone standing there.

His heart sank a bit, sincerely hoping that that person wasn't who he thought it was. Slowly he turned around, praying it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately it was EXACTLY who he thought it was.

Zeke was standing in the doorway, antenna lowered to the point they were below his shoulders, a hand gingerly covering his mouth, and his eyes lowered, lightly lined with a purple liquid. It was more than clear he'd heard everything.

Ra immediately began to panic, and he slowly approached the alien, hands out in case the other decided to strike him down.

" Zeke... "

He muttered, praying the alien would at least hear him out.

" I'm... I'm so sor- "

Before he'd realized what had happened, Zeke had swung an arm around and hit him in the stomach, forcing him painfully into the wall.

Ra couldn't utter a sound as the wind was knocked out of him, only able to watch as the Novian took off running outside of the pyramid. Running faster than Ra would've thought was possible for the sick alien. Faster than Thatch or Mantha. No where near as fast as Fatch, but still ridiculously fast.

Ra couldn't wait for his breath to return. He knew if he waited, he'd lose the alien for good. As fast as he could, his feet took flight.

" Zeke! "

He called, his voice barely above a whisper right now. Outside the pyramid, he could barely make out Zeke's foamy red hair in the vast view of sand. And he was moving fast.

" Zeke! "

He called again, now running as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, not only did Zeke already have a great distance on him, but he was also unbelievably faster than him too. And what was worse, Ra tripped, and landed face flat onto the sand.

The mummy spit up a good deal of sand, sticking his tongue out, feeling some sand now seeping through his bandages.

" Zeke, come back! "

He called, but he knew it was futile. There would be no way he would be able to catch up with Zeke now. He was too fast, and out of sight. He'd have to go back and get his chariot. He just hoped he could find Zeke before it got to cold... the desert was so cold at night...

* * *

_Zeke was panting and gasping, clutching at his chest as he ran. It was hurting to breathe... and he was so... so tired... he needed to rest... he couldn't keep going..._

_The Novian slowed to a stopping, panting furiously and his chest heaving considerably. His lungs burned greatly now, and he found his legs no longer possessed the strength to keep him up. He dropped to his hands and knees, coughing violently now, his eyes closing tightly as the fresh air tried to enter his system. _

_His head was pounding, his throat burned, and due to the fact he'd been running despite the fact his body hadn't possessed the strength to do so, his stomach was twisting and hurting far further than it would've if he'd stayed in bed. _

_" S-stupid mummy! "_

_Zeke yelled, not caring if it hurt his throat or not. Purple tears were now free falling from his cheeks, and he couldn't have cared less about them. In fact, he welcomed them. _

_Soon he felt his stomach lurch, and everything he'd eaten the last few days was spilled across the sand. The child coughed, covering his mouth as he began to sob. _

_" H-he made it seem like he actually c-cared... "_

_He whimpered, opening his eyes only slightly. The gloss had returned to them, but they were now large, proving his sadness. _

_" I-I can't believe I... "_

_Zeke shook his head softly and forced himself to his feet. A cold wind blew at him, shaking him to the core. _' Be strong... '_ He told himself, glaring violently into the night._ 'You've faced worse... this... this is nothing. ' _The child took a deep, calming breath, and slowly began walking._ ' You're a strong, brave Novian soldier. You've witnessed death, and you've killed. You've even stood up to your bratty sister. You can do this... ' _Slowly he began walking into the night, ignoring the aching and chills gripping his body. His only intention... was to get away..._

* * *

Ra ran to his room, looking for the reins to the chariot. He had to hurry... Zeke had to be freezing by now...

Finding it quickly, he was about to head out of the room, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. There, on Zeke's endless pile of fabrics, was a present. It had red wrapping paper and a golden bow. Ra hesitated, before walking over and tearing the paper away.

What was inside the box, took his breath away...

There was a box of screamcycles, a golden sun medallion, a small box of bandages, a small stack of money, and a note. Slowly, very hesitantly, the mummy picked it up. And what he read... only made his heart ache further in regret.

_" Dear Ra,_

_I know I've been a pain. I know it's difficult to take care of me... and the last thing I ever wanted to do was be a burden to you. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done. Not many people would've taken the time to help me... at least... no one back home would... yet you did, and I'm enterally grateful. I remembered you saying you liked these, or needed these. I hope you like them. And I sincerely hope that once all of this is over, and we're back in Deedstown, that, maybe, we can be good friends..._

_Sincerly, Zeke Supernova "_

Ra choked a sob, feeling himself begin to cry. _' What's wrong with me... '_ He thought sadly, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. _' I said such horrible things when he needed me the most... h-he has to hate me by now... ' _Ra swallowed shakily and turned to find his chariot. He needed to apologize to Zeke more than ever...

* * *

**Aww... T_T**

**Poor Zeke and Ra... stay tuned for the next chappie!**


	8. Day 6: found and captured

**I hope you all like this chapter. It might be a bit sad though... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ra flicked the reins, feeling the wind now blowing harsher on his face as the mummified horses ran faster. He'd been searching since midnight to noon, and he'd had no luck in finding the alien. Which wasn't a good thing... a while ago, when Richard, Thatch and Zeke learned they were vessels and ran off, Mantha told him something about Zeke. Apparently the alien couldn't produce his own body heat. And if he had been out there in the desert all night, then there was a strong chance he was freezing. There was a strong chance he was even...

The mummy gulped and forced that thought away; he couldn't think of that now... if he thought of that, then he'd be panicking to the point he wouldn't be able to concentrate on finding Zeke in the first place. And if he didn't concentrate, well... he'd never be able to find the alien.

The boy sighed and flicked the reins, forcing the chariot to go faster. He couldn't falter now. He needed to remain level headed. Zeke would be fine... he was a soldier after all. Surely he would be fine... surely he found a way to keep warm... surely he wasn't...

... Why did he keep thinking Zeke had died...? Death was the last think he needed to think about, and yet, he couldn't help but worry that Zeke was dead... frozen to death..._ 'Oh Flash... ' _He mentally whimpered, risisting the urge to close his eyes. _' Please... please let him be ok... '_

Suddenly he yanked against the reins, finding something laying in the sand. It was fiery red with black strands above it. As the chariot stopped, Ra's hopes rised, as he soon realized who it was. It was Zeke.

The alien was laying with his head in his arms, and the lower part of his body was covered in the sand. This was incredibly smart, as the sand would keep him warm throughout the night. Ra smiled widely and hopped from his chariot, rushing towards the unconscious Novian. Upon closer expection, Zeke was asleep, but he looked restless, and his condition didnt look any better. It might've looked even worse than the night before...

Ra gulped again, now feeling a bit cautious about waking up the alien. He knew the other wouldn't be too pleased to see him right now. But he also knew the alien needed help... he couldn't stay out here for long... Summoning all of his courage, he bent down and carefully shook the other's shoulder. Zeke groaned, eyes clenching shut before opening slowly. His vision was clearly blurred for a moment, but it soon cleared. And the ANGER that filled them... was simply terrifying.

Ra gasped as a harsh slap hit his cheek, sending him back a great deal. Shudderes gripped his body, as he'd never felt anything this excruciating in a while. Looking up, he found Zeke glaring down at him with cold, unforgiving eyes. The gloss that served as his pupils were merely slits now, either by fever or anger. He couldn't tell which.

" What are you doing here?! "

He hissed, his legs shaking horribly upon supporting his own weight.

" I thought I made it clear I didn't want you around... "

Ra shuddered, slowly getting to his feet. The sting was still on his face, and he almost didn't want to get near the other. But he couldn't just leave the other here...

" Zeke, you're not well! "

He cried, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

" I don't care if you're mad at me- you have every right to be! Just please come back to the pyramid! "

" Leave me ALONE! "

Zeke cried, stomping his foot and fisting his hands. He turned to run away, but he didn't get very far before he fell flat on his face. It was clear he possessed even less strength than he did yesterday.

" You see?! "

Ra yelped, rushing over to the fallen.

" You're not well enough to make it by yourself! I-I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, just please! Come back to the pyramid until you're better! "

Zeke shuddered, curling up to his side. He knew he couldn't do anything in this condition, really he did. But he also didn't want to be around the mummy...

" I-I'm sorry for what I said... "

Ra said softly, feeling his eyes tearing up greatly, noticing Zeke's eyes falling on him.

" I-I know I can't make up for what I said, but... I-I just want to help you get better, and once we get back to Deedstown, you won't ever have to talk to me again... "

Zeke blinked calmly, slowly pushing himself to his knees.

" ... Fine... "

He hissed, forcing himself to his feet. He shook horribly, but he managed.

" But once we're back in Deedstown, I definitely WONT talk to you again... "

Ra cringed greatly, scrubbing his eyes free from tears. This hurt him greatly, but he hadn't expected anything less. He knew he deserved it... He noticed Zeke stumble, and Ra quickly caught him, allowing him to lean on his shoulder. The two began to make their way to the golden chariot, Ra barely able to hold Zeke up the alien was so fatigued. But he pressed on, knowing it was the only way he could help the other...

Suddenly he gasped as something sharp poked into his shoulder, and he began to feel tired. Soon he felt his grip on reality fading, as he soon hit the ground, Zeke falling with him.

" D***. "

A voice muttered, causing the alien's antenna to twitch.

" I was aiming for you, you little Novitch. "

Novitch... that was about the earth equivalent to the swear word b****. A huge insult to Zeke's kind. Said alien looked up, and was immediately confused with who he saw. In front of him was another Novian with dark blue hair, black gloves and boots, and a dark blue shirt with a gray line in the middle. And Zeke knew this Novian anywhere. A wanted criminal back on planet Nov. Bruce Goldman.

This man was notorious for capturing people and forcing them to fight to the death. He had been banished years ago. Had he actually ended up being sent here...?

The alien bent down by the mummy and grabbed him by the back bandages, throwing him over his shoulders.

" I guess this little freak of nature will have to do. "

" L-let him go... "

Zeke hissed, baring his fangs and trying to get to his feet. Bruce merely smirked at this and kicked the other in the face.

" Pfft. Like you could stop me little worm. Get lost. I just got me some new meat. "

Zeke tried to stand up and get the mummy free, but the Novian had long since rushed off._ ' No... ' _The boy whimpered. _' I can't let him do this... '_

Turning, he found Ra's chariot._ ' That's the only way I can keep up with him... ' _Slowly, he climbed into the chariot while on his belly, using the reins to pull himself to his feet. As much as he didn't want to help the stupid mummy, he also wouldn't wish DEATH on him. And death was insured if he were captured by Bruce. That alien was bad news. Immediately he whipped the reins, taking off after the other.

He soon found the two, but there was just one problem... the other Novian had found a way to fix the air craft he'd been banished in, and was flying away swiftly._ ' Grr... ' _Zeke mentally growled, whipping the reins again, making the mummified horses move faster. _'I'm not gonna let you get away you sick freak! '_

* * *

**This chapter wasn't so great... I'm sorry... Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. I was really busy today. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Day 7: battle to the death

**I'll try to make sure this makes since. Again, I've never been good with action scenes. Enjoy!**

* * *

" ... Mmmm... "

Ra moaned, propping himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes tiredly, feeling like his entire body was stinging. Like he'd been asleep for a week, or another 2000 years... Slowly he willed his eyes to open, and almost immediately yelped and back into the wall. There was a blue alien sitting a mere few feet in front of him, glaring and grinning widely at him.

" Good to see you awake. "

He hissed, springing to his feet and turning around. And Ra soon noticed a LARGE crowd of creatures and demons in stands. Was he in a colosseum...?

He watched as a microphone appeared out of the alien's top right blue dot on his L.S.S., and he quickly grabbed it, and talked into it joyfully.

" Ladies and gentlemen! "

Bruce called, saying it so loud Ra had to cover his ears.

" Welcome to our 100th grand fight of the century! As usual, I will be your host! And the name is Bruce Goldman! Now today, we have had some minor difficulties in finding our victim. "

The crowd soon fell into a silence, and Ra rose to his feet. He had no idea what was going on around here, but he felt like something was going to happen. Something he might want to hear. Looking up, he soon found a gigantic screen lowering into position, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

" As you all see before you, there is a mummy here who will have the honor of fighting today. "

_' Fighting?! ' _Ra mentally yelped, feeling himself breaking into a cold sweat.

" However, he was not my original target. You see, while hunting for a candidate, I managed to find another Novian around in this Flash-forsaken desert. "

An image appeared on screen, and it took the mummy a second to realize it was Zeke. The alien looked like he was in mid jump, glaring harshly and holding some kind of gun. It was red, and it had a blue lightning bolt on it.

" This here is the prince of planet Nov, Zeke Supernova. "

" Prince? "

Ra asked quietly, honestly shocked by this. His voice and thoughts were easily drowned out by the shocked cheers of the crowd, but he was to shocked himself to care. Zeke was a prince... why hadn't he ever addressed himself as royalty before...?

" Zeke was banished from planet Nov for deceiving his fellow Novian's and faking his way through pilot school. "

A course of booing emended from the crowd, causing Ra to look at them.

" I was originally going capture him, however, I miss my shot, and I had to settle for this simple creature. But I don't think you'll be too disappointed! This will be a slaughter! "

Ra gulped, absentmindedly listening to the cheers of the group. Slaughter... what was going to happen...? Was he going to die...?

A loud clang snapped the mummy from his thoughts, causing him to turn around, and he found a cage opening. He wanted to back up, even a little, but he was already pinned to the wall. He didn't want to even KNOW what was in that cage. Slowly a huge tentacle slammed out of the darkness, shaking the ground to the point Ra was actually airborne for a moment before slamming back to the ground. Ra grunted, holding the wall as if for support.

" What IS that?! "

Ra yelped, shaking violently now. Soon the monster crawled out of the cage, and the mummy couldn't help but scream at what he saw. It was obviously an alien monster, with many tentacles and at LEAST six eyes. The kind of monster normally seen in an alien based movie. And it had ridiculously sharp fangs.

Bruce smirked evilly at the mummy, mechanical legs springing from his L.S.S. and he used them to spring into the stands, away from the action.

_' I am SO DEAD! '_ Ra mentally cried,closing his eyes, clinging even more to the wall. There was no possible way he could beat that thing! He was dead... he was so, SO, so dead... he could hear the beast getting closer to him, slithering and making squishing sounds. He couldn't even look... he knew what was about to befall him.

Suddenly the beast gave off a horrible screeching sound; obviously it was in pain. Immediately Ra opened his eyes and looked forward, seeing the absolute LAST thing he expected. Zeke himself stood before him now, a gun in his right hand, and the monster's tentacle in his other hand. The red head crunched his hand down on the monster, a sickening snapping sound being heard from the beast. The tentacle was yanked away now, leaving Ra and the crowd speechless. Even Bruce was amazed.

" Z-Zeke! "

Ra cried, quickly getting to his feet. Zeke looked at the other from over his shoulders, and Ra soon fell silent. The alien was glaring in determination, but his face showed clear signs of sickness and exhaustion. It looked like he could barely remain standing in fact. How could Zeke help when he was in such a poor condition...?

" YOU! "

Bruce bellowed, hopping from down from his perch.

" What are YOU doing here?! Get out! "

Zeke merely smirked at the other, placing his hands on his hips.

" Why? Are you afraid of the fact I could easily take down that little PET of yours? "

" YOU?! "

Bruce yelped, soon laughing heartily at his own little joke. Soon the crowd joined him, yet Zeke didn't falter. He stood his ground, smirking widely.

" You can barely stand you stupid Novitch! What makes you think you could possibly win?!"

" Admittedly my chances have been decreased, "

Zeke confessed, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

" But I won't lose. And I think you knew I wouldn't, didn't you? That's why you didn't capture me when you had the chance? "

Bruce flinched nervously, antenna dropping, listening to the low murmurs of the crowd.

" If you had any balls, you'd let me fight. That is, unless you're afraid that I, a sick and frail Novian, can actually win in a fight like this. "

A course of ooohs filled the crowd, pressing Bruce's buttons. The blue one glared angrily, his antenna raising greatly, but still pressed back.

" FINE! "

He yelled, bringing his metal legs back out.

" It's your life! "

Zeke grinned widely and turned back to the beast in front of him. His open hand clenched into a fist, and he prepared himself for battle. He admitted, the chances of him actually winning WERE very slim. But the stakes were high... his life, and Ra's life were hanging at the balance... and he could not afford to fail.

The beast in front of him roared, its breath blowing his hair back considerably and almost being enough to knock him off his feet. Yet he held his ground, not moving until the monster was done. Once that moment came, he pounced, launching himself from the ground and over the monster's head, leaving the crowd in awe.

He brought his gun forward with both hands and fired away, three waves of bullets launching into the targets head. The beast gave a pained roar, actually bringing a smile to Zeke's face. It had been a long time since he'd been able to fight like this... to the full extent of his ability. And he loved it.

He flipped in the air, landing on his feet and skidding a fair deal. But he had no time to rest now. He had to keep moving...

The monster looked at him, glaring and baring it's fangs. An arm soon began falling in his direction, and the alien couldn't help but smirk. As the limb slammed on the ground, Zeke hopped up and landed on the arm, running up towards it's head. Pouncing once more, he pulled his free fist back and slammed it into the monster's head at full force. And since he possessed supernatural strength, it sent the beast flying into the wall.

The crowd began cheering, and from the corner of his eye, he found Ra cheering as well.

As he hit the ground once more, a horrible pain surged through them mixed with the feeling of exhaustion, causing him to fall to his knees. The others were gasping in absolute shock, fearing this was the end.

" Zeke get up! "

Ra called, almost going unheard by the alien._ ' So... tired... ' _Zeke mentally breathed, starting to pant in reality. _' Can't... feel... legs... ' _Looking up, he found the alien being now lunging at him, the crowd of people screaming in horror now. The only one smiling was Bruce- that sick douche bag... Zeke shuddered, forcing his body to move, pouncing towards the wall as the arm slammed to the ground.

Putting as much pressure as he could on the wall, he launched himself back at the monster. But this time differed from his previous lunges. This time... he held a different gun in his hand. Probably curtesy of his L.S.S. As he pulled the trigger, a large beam fired from it, completely engulfing the monster, and blinding everything around it.

* * *

Once the light faded, the Bruce stood up with a gasp at what he saw. Zeke stood there, panting and grinning, coated in the monster's green alien blood. The beast in question was no where to be seen, as if it had been completely liquified. Soon the crowd erupted in applause, and the door to the desert outside opened up.

Ra rushed towards the Novian, smiling widely in awe.

" Zeke that was INCREDIBLE! "

He cheered, hopping up and down a little in pure excitement.

" Even though you're sick, you STILL managed to take down a monster 10x you size! "

Zeke huffed a bit, starting to sway on his feet.

" Heh... I-I knew I'd win... "

Soon he groaned, bending slightly, signaling his legs were beginning to give out.

" ... C-can I have your shoulder...? "

" O-oh! "

Ra yelped, immediately slinging Zeke's arm over his shoulder, supporting his weight.

" Of course man! "

The mummy turned slowly, helping the exhausted alien outside the colosseum. However, they were barely out the door when Bruce ran up in front of them, arms out and blocking their path.

" Hey wait a minute! "

He yelped, pushing on Ra's chest a bit to back him up.

" I never said you could leave! This victory was a total fluke! You can't just-! "

Without warning, Zeke's arm SHOT forward, punching the blue haired man square in the jaw, sending him to the ground with great force. Ra laughed lightly before simply walking away.

* * *

Soon the two reached the chariot. Honestly, Ra couldn't have been more relieved. This whole ideal had shaken him to the core, and he was beginning to fear for Zeke's physical condition.

Suddenly the alien completely slipped out of his arms, falling harshly onto the ground.

" Ah! Zeke! "

Ra cried, immediately bending down by the other. It looked like Zeke was completely unconscious; he was breathing heavily, his face bright blue, and his body twitched occasionally. Ra hummed nervously and carefully picked the alien up. Normally he'd never be strong enough to pick someone up, but it was almost like Zeke weighed next to nothing- he was that light. Carefully he set him down in the chariot, climbing in himself and taking the reins. Turning for a moment, he took in Zeke's condition. _' I should probably drive slowly... ' _He mentally confirmed. _' I don't think he can handle a very fast ride... ' _Gently he whipped the reins, watching the mummified horses trot back to the pyramid.

* * *

The young alien blinked, slowly taking in the world around him. It had to be nightfall by now, as it was dark and cold. He was shuddering, no longer feeling warm or sweaty. He still felt sick and dizzy, but he was feeling considerably better. Slowly he sat up, moaning all the while, bringing his lower legs close to his thighs. Looking forward, he finally noticed he wasn't alone. Ra and his parents were there, but they were accompanied by an angel. This angel was soon recognized as Gold, and he was smiling brightly and widely.

" Good morning sleepy head! "

He chirped, his wings fluttering and his rainbow tail flicking.

" How are you feeling? "

" ... Um... "

Zeke mumbled, blinking again.

" ... Ok...? "

" Confused? "

Gold said, smirking and placing his hands on his hips.

" Very. "

" Well. Ra brought you here in the pyramid a little while ago. And then he called me to see if I could heal you. You know, cure your illness. Honestly, I didn't even know I COULD cure an illness. "

Gold chuckled at the last part, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Zeke simply raised an eye before his eyes settled on Ra. Gold soon noticed and smirked, wrapping his long stretchy tail around the elder mummies and pulled them away from the room.

" ... So. "

Zeke hummed.

" You asked Gold to help me then. "

" Y-yeah... "

Ra mumbled, scratching his head nervously.

" I wanted to make it up to you in SOME way... um... Gold said you'd be better by morning... "

The two fell silent, the alien not wanting to talk, and the mummy not sure what he should say. He didn't want to upset the alien...

" ... I'm... sorry about what I said... "

Ra attempted.

" I was just... "

" ... Frustrated... "

Zeke finished, his facial expression softening.

" I didn't mean any of it... "

" Trust me, I get it. I used to do the same thing to my sisters. "

Ra leaned in closer, trying to keep the aliens attention.

" Do you think... we could still be friends when we get back to Deedstown? "

Zeke sighed, his antenna falling greatly.

" It'll take a bit for me to forgive you completely... "

Ra felt his head drop, his heart telling him it was all lost.

" But I think I can try. "

Ra looked up immediately, finding Zeke smirking at him. A spark of happiness entered the mummy's eyes and he hopped a bit.

" Th-thank you! Thank you! I-I won't be that stupid again- I swear! "

" Yeah yeah... but until then, go to sleep. "

The two shared a laugh, and both were just relieved this little adventure didn't end horribly.

* * *

**One more chapter after this one. Goodnight!**

**P.S. When Zeke was fighting the monster-thing, I was thinking the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons would go along perfectly with that scene. Does anyone else think so, or is it just me? :)**


	10. Living arrangements

**Final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

" Wow Ra. I can't believe that happened. "

Mantha breathed, looking at the mummy from over her seat on the pirate ship. The rest of the day had gone by, and everyone was heading back to Scare School. Casper and Mantha were sitting in the seat in front of the mummy, and Zeke, who was actually curled up on the seat, sound asleep. He was free from his fever today, but he was still tired from it, and from the battle he had with that monster the other day. His antenna were leaning over the edge of the seat, blowing softly in the breeze.

Ra smiled at how happy the alien looked in his sleep before turning back to his friends.

" Are you two ok Ra? "

Casper asked softly, tilting his head to the side innocently.

" Yeah we're ok. I'm just glad Zeke's ok. "

Ra admitted, looking at the alien again.

" He's the one who took most of the damage. Getting sick, me being an idiot, the monster... he's... a lot tougher than he looks really. "

" Well, he DID used to be in a war. "

Mantha chuckled lightly. Ra and Casper laughed lightly with her before they all fell silent. Ra looked down at Zeke again, smiling brightly as the aliens foot kicked a bit. He slept so soundly, it was sweet.

" ... You know... "

Ra mumbled, looking back up at his friends.

" I know he's trying to forgive me, but I still want to make it up to him... "

" Well, maybe you could help him with living arrangements. "

The small group of three turned around and met Thatch's gaze. The vampire in question looked a bit tired, and maybe a bit upset (though it was well masked), but he was smirking a bit. As if he knew something they didn't. Ra turned in his seat to face him better, eyes wide in interest.

" He can't stay with me. "

Ra explained.

" I mean, he was only there for a day before he got sick. "

" Th-that's not what I meant. "

Thatch stuttered, his smirk fading.

" I meant... well... maybe he can enroll in Scare School. "

" Hey! That's a great idea! "

Mantha cheered, clapping her hands together.

" He could have a roof over his head, he wouldn't have to wear a disguise, he could learn more about creatures, and he could get a decent meal every now and then! Thatch, that's perfect! "

Thatch blushed at the praise and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" I-it's no big deal really... "

" Thatch, it really IS a good idea. "

Ra said softly, smiling warmly.

" How'd you come up with it? "

" I-I'm not sure, I... "

Thatch looked down at his lap, soon folding his hands together.

" Just... thought it might be more comfortable for him is all... "

" Hey Thatch, are you ok? "

Casper soon found himself asking, getting confused looks from the other three. Although, Thatch's looked a bit more nervous than confused.

" ... Yeah, why? "

" Well... y-you look a little... troubled... "

Thatch calmed down greatly at this, surprisingly enough, and was soon smiling softly.

" Oh no. I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well over the break. Been thinking about some stuff. "

" Oh yeah? "

Mantha said, sounding genuinely curious.

" Like what? "

Thatch blushed bright red now before turning away from them entirely.

" Just... stuff... "

The three friends looked at each other, all clearly confused, before shrugging and looking forward.

* * *

Once the pirate ship landed, the children went off the ship, Ra and Zeke actually the last ones off due to the fact Zeke had been sleeping for a while. Zeke looked up at the school before him, or more so the spiraled stairs of the school, before smiling at it's sinister appearance. He knew it would sound so weird to his kind, but he'd always loved scary things. Anything that could potentially be frightening. He was about to head off and go to the dimension tube, when he felt Ra place a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey Zeke, gotta minute? "

Zeke mentally sighed, as he'd really wanted to just get the swirling dimension tube ride over with, but turned to the boy neither less.

" What's up man? "

" I was thinking... sense you really don't have anywhere to go... "

Ra scratched the back of his head, wondering why he was hesitating. He normally didn't hesitate this much.

" Why don't you enroll in Scare School? "

" ... Eh? "

The mummy chuckled lightly at the other' tone before continuing.

" Well yeah. Free room, or the boys dorm, free food, you'll get to learn more about humans and creatures, and you won't have to wear a disguise. What do you say man? "

Zeke stood ridged, as if shocked to the core by what he'd heard. Ra almost feared he'd said the wrong thing. But soon Zeke yelped, giving a tiny jump.

" That sounds totally AWESOME! "

He cheered, suddenly grabbing Ra's arm.

" Come on, let's go get me enrolled! "

Ra yelped a bit as Zeke began running, laughing at the other's enthusiasm.

* * *

**I know, lame/short ending. Sorry... Hope you all enjoyed the story though. :)**


End file.
